


Favor

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Arthur had taken to wearing red and gold ribbons when he fought in tournaments and melees.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the favors Arthur was wearing during 3.04.
> 
> Originally posted to livejournal in March 2011. Posted unedited.

Arthur had taken to wearing red and gold ribbons when he fought in tournaments and melees. They were, after all, the colors representing Camelot. And besides, if he wore Camelot's colors, then he couldn't accept favors from noblewomen and as such wouldn't have to deal with them whining about favoritism or the like.  
  
But the thing was, Arthur did have a favorite. Not one of the noblewomen, but a favorite nonetheless. And while he couldn't directly where their favor without drawing attention to them, he could still carry their blessings.  
  
Red was for Camelot, for Pendragon, for him.  
  
Gold was for Emrys, for protection, for Merlin.  
  
And each time he fought and won the field, the red and gold ribbons tangled together inseparably.


End file.
